objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
CDG Tortures people (Sorry but I kinda like this idea)
Episode 1 "The White Pumpkin Eater" CDG: Welp, Imma torture people, gonna be hard now, lets see, First since Undhee was SOO annoying he will be first, CDG: So lets see what OC should I use, not his popular, I'd be killed, so White Pumpkin it is, (side note: some of the tortures will be death) *teleports WP here* White Pumpkin: ahh, Another stupid weakling, I'm going to 'KILL you. '*takes Diamond Axe and charges* White Pumpkin: YAAAH *CDG punches WP in the face* *4 minutes later (in spongebob theme* WP: What the hell are you doing you weakling CDG: Nothing, Oh wait I'm SOOO hungry (we interrupt to tell you its sarcasm, we'll continue) Oh I didn't know there's food WP: Wait No , NO NOOO *takes a whole piece including parts of his eye* CDG: You're my food supply for now on WP: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Episode 2 "The Crystal Mine" CDG: Yumm ooh yum this pumpkin is nice *WP is dead* CDG: Awww CDG: Oh message *sees* "Torture me" by (NOT TELLING YOU), k Crystal: *at Crystal News* Hello, and welcome back to Crystal News. Today I will be.... blah bla bla yak bla bla blahbba CDG: *behind the set* Now where is my Diamond Pickaxe? ... DANG IT fcomedw4k0vfld3s;21 *Technical Difficulties* CDG: Got it *sneaks behind Crystal* Oop I have to pee *Beep (Technical Difficulties)* CDG: aaahh CDG: Quick before it ends *runs and smashes Crystal with the Pickaxe* HAH Crystal: Halp CDG: No CDG: This has to be worth at least a Trillion Dollars, I have to give the Trillion Dollars back to John, After I 'Accidentally' Burned it *sells Crystal pieces* Crystal1: DANG Crystal2: why u no halp me CDG: I do what I want CDG *sends money to John* HERE YA GO CDG: There, and another Episode of CDG Tortures People :) *walks away to get Root Beer* CDG: WHICH MEANS END THE RECORDING Episode 3 "Rekting The Cap" CDG: Comments comments comments, doo doo doo *In comments* Baseball Cap: If you choose me I'll kill you *CDG Troll face* CDG: Hehehe *runs to Baseball Game* CDG: 1 Ticket to the game NOW Ticket Machine: K CDG: Seat O 4, Nice closer to the field *CDG trips over a hot dog and rolls down* CDG: uuuuuuuuuuh *CDG Rolls to the field* Whistle: HEY GET OF YOU DON'T BELONG HE- *gets stab by CDG* CDG: No, now where is Baseball Cap? *gets hit by the ball in the face* CDG: HEY! BC: heh, sorry CDG: Wait, I know *when game ends* CDG: Nice game, bro Baseball Cap: Than- *CDG Stuffs a Baseball Bat in his mouth* Baseball Cap: EUUUGH CDG: HAHAHA Baseball Cap: *Kills CDG* *CDG Revives* CDG: Okay, you need to calm down *takes Baseball Cap to the tortured area* Crystal Piece 64: Hi weird Baseball Cap: *writes sign that says Shut up loser* Episode 4: "Revenge" CDG: *revives* OH THAT'S IT MAGENTA, YOU CRUSHED ME WITH A WALL IMMA CRUS YOU T- *gets crushed* ARHG *BEEP* Magenta: Welcome to another episode of Magenta kills users lets spin the wheel CDG: Lets not Magenta: Wait, How are you alive? CDG: Don't ask me, ask... THIS BRICK WALL *smashes Magenta* CDG: Heh *steps on flat Magenta* Magenta: NOOOOO! Episode 5 : "Catch that Pokemon, and Hunger Issues (Double Torture)!" CDG: Now lemme see, PokemonGo SUCKS, so lets see who gets killed, aah, Looks like its that Braixen thingy, so let me just get my phone and, BRAIXEN IS 500 KM AWAY?! DANG *2 centuries later* CDG: There *catch* Gotcha CDG: Now this torture will be quick i'm hungry 8-Bit Cheese Burger: Hey CDG! CDG: Hmmm *7 min later* 8BCB: Nooo CDG NO CDG: Well Food Suply 8BCB: Nooooo CDG: Also *throws Braixen into the sea* She's dead now Episode 6: Into the Hell CDG: Here in the freakin' nether Ghast: *shoots out a fireball* CDG: Crap *shoots back but Ghast misses* Crap crap CDG: *runs to base* He is so hard to beat CDG: Hmmm this is risky, *goes out* HEY STUPID GHAST COME AFTER ME WANT TO CRUSH ME WITH A WALL? HERE I AM ON A MOTORCYCLE Ghast: uuugh, YES *chases after CDG* CDG: AHHHHH HELP *runs out of nether and Ghast gets stuck* CDG: Welp revenge again, you can't get out or shoot fireballs, HAH Episode 7: The Triple kill CDG: *revives* Okay, what the heck, i didn't kill you stupid cap, gosh darnit, anyway since August 21 Is my BDay, time to kill 3 users, I like triple CDG: So lets spin the wheel *spins so hard CDG gets hit on the face* *In the Torture Room* BC: *eating popcorn* HAHAHAHAHA, YOU GOT WHAT YOU DESERVE CDG: Stuff a bat in your mouth stupid, anyway we got Phucphuc46, YLU and um wait, oh yeah its JOECLING, so first here we go CDG: Hey Phuo 46: Wassup hommie, wanna sue OS200 for payi- *CDG forced the HTKAWC headphones on him* CDG: Luckily, i set to torture only *presses button* 46: AARRGH HELP, I CAN'T TAKE IT AARG CDG: HAHA, next the pony *meanwhile* CDG: Hey Poneh YLU: Hi, I wanna say that, your story at Kingdom of Goiky sucks for sure dude, really CDG: First I was just gonna kick you away, but now i will do this, *stuff YLU in a dog locker* YLU: HELP *door slams* CDG: Next that Pokemon guy *meanwhile* CDG: Hey Arrow! Wanna get a pokehmon? Arrow: Sure *while looking at the phone to a lake while Arrow isn't looking* Arrow: *trips* CDG: Whoops didn't mean to, OR DID I *presses suffucation button* Wait wrong one, but meh *Joe dies* Tortures White Pumpkin (Undhee) : Food Supply (Dead Currently) Crystal (BITB) : Sold (Currently Alive in 15+ pieces) Baseball Cap (NLG343) : Baseball Bat Stuffed in mouth (Currently alive) Magenta (Bumblebee the transformer) : Squished (Currently alive) Braixen (Massachussets Fan) : Thrown in water in a Pokemon (Currently alive 8 Bit Cheese Burger (SlimeGamer953) : (Same as Undhee (Currently Alive) Ghast (Vv cephei a) : Stuck in Portal (Currently alive) Phuocphuc46 : Same as HTKaWC but not killed (Currently Alive) YLU : Stuffed in a dog locker (Currently Alive) Arrow (JoeCling) : No oxygen in water (Current Dead by accident) Last Words White Pumpkin : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Crystal : Hi weird Baseball Cap : EUUUGH Magenta : NOOOOO! Braixen : (None) 8Bit Cheese Burger : Nooooo Ghast : YES Phuocphuc46 : AARRGH HELP, I CAN'T TAKE IT AARG YLU : HELP Arrow : Sure